amenazas!
by laguna-de-ojos-azules
Summary: Todo verdaderamente podrá volver a ser igual que antes? yuu se lo pregunta y se reprocha el haber vuelto, podra miki rehacer nuevamnete su vida?
1. Chapter 1

Hola mis queridos lectores(a) , la verdad es que este no es el primer fic que escribo...por tanto ya deben conocer mi forma de escribir...bien...quiero hacer este paréntesis , ya que muchas personas me han recalcado ...mi forma de subir mis fics...bien espero esta ves haberlo hecho de forma correcta...

Autora :laguna-de-ojos-azules-xauda

_¡Amenazas!_

Capitulo 1¿muere una vida?

Había pasado ya dos años de que Miki y Yuu habian salido del colegio, un año de casados y un mes de que Miki esperaba su primogénito!

Era sabado, Miki tomaba un baño de tina y Yuu hacia unos planos para su trabajo.

Todo estaba en orden y tranquilidad...cuando de pronto sono estridentemente el telefono.

- hola, con la señora Koichikawua por favor- dijo una voz chillona del otro lado.

no, ella esta ocupada ahora, quiere dejarle algún mensaje? –dijo yuu pensativo.

Oh...deseo confirmar una hora de la señora con el doctor Sakuma.

Bien le dire a Miki que la llame...gracias adios-dijo Yuu preocupado¿doctor Sakuma, Miki jamas lo habia mencionado, pero le preguntaria luego.

Una hora después , Miki peinaba su rojizo cabello y mojado cabello frente a un mueble con un gran espejo, en su habitación matrimonial. Todo volvia a su casual tranquilidad, yuu entró en la habitación y se quedo mirando a su esposa por un largo rato, luego se decidio a hablarle:

Miki te llamaron para confirmar tu hora con el doctor sakuma ¿ jamas me lo mencionaste? .

¡ doctor sakuma! Ahhh mañana, si yuu- dijo Miki nerviosa-solo un control general...

bien...si es solo eso te acompañare- dijo yuu notando el nerviosismo de Miki.

Si...claro.

Miki no sabia que era lo que ocurria en su organismo, pues hace tiempo se sentia mal., y esto de que yuu la acompañaria , no le venia nada de bien.

------------------------ -------------------------

arimi se hallaba tras las puerta principal del departamento de Miki , planeando su venganza, yuu debia ser de ella solo de ella.

------------------------- -------------------------

Al otro día Miki se levanto muy temprano, se ducho, preparo el desayuno y se arreglo para salir. Al poco rato yuu ya estaba listo y a medio dia se dispusieron a salir. Iban por la calle cerca de la clinica como siempre conducia yuu. Cuando de repente ¡paff! Nadie supo lo que paso y el auto de Arimi habia impactado fuertemente el de yuu y miki, estos quedaron gravemente heridos y el peso de la conciencia permito que arimi llamara a la clinica avisando los sucedido antes de huir.

--------------------------- una hora después --------------------------

yuu se desperto sobresaltado un sentimiento completamente diferente a los que habia experimentado antes invadia su cuerpo, un sentimiento de dolor, angustia y nostalgia ...pero donde estaba?...miro a su alrededor, encontrando tristemente tan solo una cama de clinica, las cortinas corridas, un velar y un timbre para llamar a la enfermera supuso. De pronto se le vinieron a la mente unos fuertes recuerdos ...un impacto fuertemente producido, por quie jamas sabria y luego el rostro de Miki empapado en sanger, desvanecida en su asiento y el sin poder resistir un segundo mas la fuerte coalición...sin poder ver un segundo mas la luz...

-¡ señor Matsuura, me alegro de que haya despertado –dijo entrando la enfermera con tono de simpatia.

Miki...donde esta?...-pregunto yuu entrecortado.

Señor Matsuura, creo que lo mejor sera , que espere al medico, para que le de esta noticia , por el momento, debe comer algo, el doctor vendra enseguida- dijo la enfermera retirándose.

Yuu se preguntaba que le ocurria a su amada esposa, es que todo cuanto habian luchado para estar juntos, se desvanecia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?

Al cabo de unos minutos el doctor cruzaba la puerta .

-¿yuu Matsuura?- pregunto mirando un formulario. Un si silencioso salio de la boca de yuu, apenas podia pronunciar las palabras, estaba tan shockeado, que apenas respondia a sus reflejos.

bien señor matsuura – dijo el medico- estoy aquí para explicarle la situación en la que se encuentra su esposa...

Miki! – grito yuu , apareciéndole nuevamente la voz-que le ocurrio?.

Calmese señor matsuura , ella esta bien , pero no pudimos salvar a su hijo...lo lamento...

Hijo?-penso yuu en voz alta

Como? Es que usted no lo sabia?...Miki su esposa, hoy venia a control y si no me equivoco el bebe tenia un mes dentro de ella .

Yuu se quedo palido, no entendia lo que ocurria , porque Miki no le habia dicho nada, su primer hijo, sangre de su sangre y ahora infelizmente estaba muerto.

como esta mi esposa en este momento?- ppregunto yuu con un dejo de importancia.

Mira yuu, ella esta estable , a ti te daremos de alta mañana, solo tienes un esguince en el braso, pero ella debe debe quedarse unos dias mas.

Ok...gracias...

Bien yuu , mañana podras visitar a tu esposa, yo ahora debo irme, nos veremos mañana...ah..por cierto tienes visitas , las hare pasar.

Por ahora lo menos que deseaba eran visitas ...habia estado tan choqueado que ni se habia percatado las molestias del brazo...en este momento se sentia engañado, terrible y por sobretodo muy , pero muy desgraciado...era su primer hijo o hija.

En ese momento loas visitas entraron.

Yuu se sorprendio al ver a Meiko y Satoshi.

hola yuu-dijo satoshi , lo sabemos todo...

meiko en ese momento golpeo a satoshi y añadio:

-lo sentimos tanto...el medico nos conto todo antes de entrar.

A yuu le corriern las lagrimas en ese momento sus amigos lo abrazaron y alentaron.

Continuara...

bien...creo que fue dificil escribir...todo de uno..no estoy acostumbrada a ello pero porfavor perdonen los errores ortográficos.


	2. Chapter 2

Autora :laguna-de-ojos-azules-xauda

_¡Amenazas!_

Capitulo 2: Adiós Miki!.

Yuu pudo tranquilizarse , pero la rabia contenida era demasiada, Miki lo sabría. Por la mañana, guardo sus pocas cosas y esperó a que le dieran de alta para visitar a su esposa.

------------------ veinte minutos mas tarde --------------------

Yuu abría la puerta 102 donde vería a lo que fue o era ( realmente estaba confundido) su amada.

Cruzó la entrada y ahí dormida , pálida y con su cabello desteñido se hallaba Miki.

Era la primera vez que Yuu la veía tan mal, se acercó a ella cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Miki comenzó a abrir los ojos y al ver a Yuu una leve sonrisa invadió su rostro. Estiro su brazo azul violáceo ...

-Yuu...- repitió mirando a este a los ojos.

Y Yuu lívido se limito a darle la mano y añadió en tono cortante.

Por qué no me lo contaste?.

Lo lamento... Yuu...pero yo tampoco lo sabia-juró Miki.

No puedo creerte...

Es la verdad a mi me duele tanto como a ti- dijo Miki con lágrimas resbalándole de los ojos.

Yuu sintió un poco de compasión al ver así a Miki.

Miki...me voy mañana a Estados Unidos, lo lamento, pero, debo salir de aquí –dijo duramente.

No...por favor Yuu- suplicó una y otra vez Miki.

Adiós Miki –dijo Yuu besándole la frente y saliendo.

Miki estaba desamparada, no podía creer que fuese Yuu quien le decía aquello...no podía entender que era lo pasaba por la mente de Yuu...o se iría con otra?...En ese momento Miki tubo una idea, tomo el teléfono de la mesita de al lado y llamo a Meiko .

------------------- Marcando ---------------------

Hola?-pregunto la voz del otro lado.

Hola...- dijo Miki sin poder reconocer la quien era.

Hola Miki- la reconoció Satoshi-imagino que quieres hablar con Meiko?

Si...claro...

Aló...Miki?- pregunto Meiko con gana de hablar con su amiga.

Hola Meiko..!-dijo Miki emocionada por que hablaba con ella.

Ay...Miki , lo lamento tanto...supe que Yuu se iba del país – con un dejo de importancia.

Meiko ...puedes venir...ya no aguanto mas ...no se que hacer ..Yuu me deja...-dijo Miki llorando desesperadamente- yo no sabia que llevaba ese bebe...

En ese momento entro una enfermera grande y maciza.

-Señorita Koichikawua no puede agitarse-le grito la enfermera colgando el teléfono- ahora debe dormir.

Miki se sentía indefensa , débil apenas podía moverse , la enfermera puso un calmante. Y sin mas , al cabo de un rato se durmió.

-------------------- donde Yuu --------------------

Yuu no podía creer estar sentado en aquel avión con rumbo a E E .U .U, pero era lo mejor, sí , debía salir de este mundo contaminado...pero que ocurriría con Miki?

...continuara...

lo lamento...pero no habia tenido tempo de continuarlo...y perdonen lo poco ya viene mas...y mxas grax a las personas que me han escrito con criticas constructivas.,..)...y pidiéndome que la continue...


	3. Chapter 3

Autora: laguna-de-ojos-azules-xauda

_¡Amenazas!_

Capitulo 3: Entre Dimes y Dilemas!!

Yuu no podía creer estar sentado en aquel avión con rumbo a E E .U .U, pero era lo mejor, sí, debía salir de este mundo contaminado...pero que ocurriría con Miki?, aun estaban casados y no podía quitarse ese recuerdote ella con su cara desformada y pálida implorándole que se quedara.

En ese momento paso la azafata repartiendo un tentempié.

Yuu miro a la azafata recibiendo el regalo, lo miro detenidamente era un corazón de chocolate, que llevaba una inscripción en medio:"san valentin's day-14 febrary"- Yuu no podía creerlo vaya feliz día de san valentin, solo en un avión con aquel peso encima, sin poder contenerlo más, una lágrima brotó por su mejilla. Pero debía ser fuerte, demostrar quien era en realidad. En ese momento subió el último pasajero al avión, al que le correspondía el asiento al lado del Yuu….una chica hermosa, rubia y de ojos azules, esbelta y delicada .Lucía un vestido muy escotado y ajustado, de un color tan hermoso que hacía juego con sus ojos, llevaba un perfume fino y de clase…Yuu la miró detenidamente, pero si era Susú Sakuma… una vieja "amiga".

-…Susú…?-pregunto Yuu, pronunciando lentamente su nombre.

Susú volteó lentamente para ver quien la llamaba, cuando su sorpresa fue aún mayor.

-Yuu…Matsuura…?-dijo casi mecánicamente- Yuu?.

Yuu la miró y se dieron un abrazo.

-tanto tiempo Yuu…y Miki donde está?, no nos hemos visto desde tu matrimonio.

-Buenos estamos separados temporalmente.

- pero dime….porque viajas a los Estados Unidos?... y en un día de san Valentin.

Yuu ya no quería hablar más de su situación, y decidió no mentir, pero tampoco contar su triste historia.

-bueno, viajo para descontaminarme un poco de esta ciudad y para poder apreciar las ofertas laborales.

Susú se sorprendió un poco.

Y Miki no viene contigo?

Estamos separados por un tiempo-dijo Yuu pretendiendo dar fin a la conversación.

Susú entendió esta indirecta y comprendió también que ese era su momento, el perfecto, Yuu sería solo suyo…entonces añadió.

-Donde te quedaras…Yuu?

Yuu jamás había pensado en ello…aquella conmoción había nublado su mente y solo se había preocupado de escapar de aquella tenebrosa nebulosa. Traía solo lo justo y necesario para un mes….sin pensar donde viviría. Susú al percatar esto…se adelantó anotando un punto a su favor.

-Pero puedes dormir en mi hotel donde me ocupare de uno comerciales…lo único es que debemos compartir la habitación.-dijo sonrojándose un poco.

-sí claro, gracias.-Dijo Yuu sonriendo sin ganas…pues no le quedaba de otra.

---------------- En el hospital donde estaba Miki ---------------

Meiko y satoshi esperaban impacientes la respuesta del médico.

-Bien Señorita Akizuki, tengo el resultado de los exámenes y aunque no se le nota, tengo la gracia de decirle que será una niña, tiene 5 meses y es muy curioso que no haya tenido el grado de síntomas hasta ahora, para que se haya dado cuenta, pero de todas formas felicidades.-Dijo el doctor sonriendo.

En ese momento Meiko palideció y las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Bien los dejaré solos un momento-dijo el doctor saliendo.

En ese momento las lágrimas resbalaban con mayor rapidez de los ojos de Meiko, entonces satoshi la abrazó e inicio la conversación.

-Que alegría mi amor, tendremos una bebé maravillosa.

- satoshi!! No entiendes…hace cinco meses que Namura y yo nos separamos…y jamás pasó nada y ahora…no sé si seré capaz de ser madre aún…tengo apenas 19 años!!!- Dijo Meiko sollozando preocupada.

- Meiko!!...es nuestra hija, yo te amo, soy feliz a tu lado, quiero compartir el resto de mis días contigo.

-eres lo mejor que me ha pasado hasta ahora, pero crees que seré capaz de tener a esta niña??

-Lo haremos juntos y tendremos muchos hijos más.

Meiko lo abrazó con fuerza y lo beso con mucho amor…pero caía en la duda de si ese hijo era realmente de satoshi…ya lo había intentado antes con Namura y no había funcionado, no conseguía embarazarse…pero ahora tan rápido y sin siquiera sospecharlo….no sabía que pensar, a que atenerse.

-------------- media hora más tarde --------------

Meiko y satoshi tocaron la puerta del cuarto de Miki, adelante dijo una vocecita del otro lado de la puerta. Entraron y vieron a Miki con la cara menos desaliñada y melancólica, las cortinas estaban descorridas y tras la ventana se asomaba un cerezo sin hojas, anunciando la rápida caída del otoño. Miki miraba hacia fuera con una mirada perdida.

-Miki amiga!!-dijo Meiko tratando de animarla, Miki se volvió a mirar a su amiga y ahogó un sonrisa muda-vengo a contarte una noticia….

-mañana me darán de alta verdad-Dijo Miki con una tristeza absoluta.

-así es…-dijo Satoshi- pero tenemos además…una noticia muy importante que decirte….dile Meiko…

-bien Miki….estoy embarazada de cinco meses , y será una niña…-dijo Meiko feliz sin poder contenerse.

Miki le dedico una sonrisa y la abrazó con cuidado, el cuerpo le dolía mucho y se sentía terrible.


	4. Chapter 4

Autora: laguna-de-ojos-azules-xauda

_¡Amenazas!_

Capitulo 4: Cuenta con el regreso!!...

Había pasado alrededor de un mes de aquel trágico accidente, un mes de separados Yuu y Miki y a un día del cumpleaños de Yuu.

------------ En hotel donde se hospedaban Yuu y Susú ------------

Era una noche cálida y acogedora, una noche especial, una noche comprometedora y audaz. Yuu guardaba sus cosas en una maleta, cuando entré Susú coqueta, pero al ver a Yuu se sorprendió bastante.

¿Qué haces Yuu?-preguntó inquisidoramente.

Me voy Susú!!!!-dijo Yuu cortantemente, sin querer dar explicaciones.

En ese momento, Susú corrió a sus brazos y lo besó, Yuu sintió en ese momento como si hubiese comido un limón de los amargos.

no…Susú… - Yuu empujó a Susú de sus brazos y esta cayó al suelo- por favor no.

Yuu no te vayas, podemos pasar cosas maravillosas juntos, debes darte otra oportunidad.

Ya estuvo bien…lo siento, adiós Susú.

----------------- -----------------

Yuu iba sentado tras la azafata, mientras pensaba, cual era el motivo de su regreso, trataba de no pensar en Miki y el efecto que le provocaba su recuerdo…

Llevaba 12 horas de viaje, sin poder dormir, aquellos recuerdos lo cegaban e inspiraban en el una cierta pasión oculta.

En ese momento Yuu sentía que el corazón le latía al 100 y que se aproximaba un gran cumpleaños, lleno de sorpresas inesperadas.

----------------- donde Miki -----------------

Miki yacía dormida en su cama, la luz del sol se colaba por las ventanas iluminando su cabello levemente aumentado por el tiempo y descuidado por la pena del accidente.

De pronto la llave de la cerradura la despertó, ¿ qué podía ser?, ya no cabía la posibilidad de que Yuu regresara.

Se paró de inmediato, se puso su bata de seda transparente y fue a ver que era lo que había perturbado su sueño. En ese momento, el sol comenzó a esconder su cara y el viento soplaba con más fuerza los árboles. Cuando Miki fue a la sala e estar, se encontró con castaños ojos de Yuu mirándola fijamente. Tal fue su impresión que cayó desmayada al suelo. Yuu se apresuró a levantarla y la llevó a su cama, la tendió entre las sábanas y se sentó a contemplarla, esa cama le traía tantos recuerdos bellos y tristes, miró un momento a Miki que seguía inconsciente y pensó que aún quedaban esperanzas de seguir juntos.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Miki comenzó a incorporarse, sus ojos parecían vacíos y melosos, su cara delgada y despreocupada, mostraba mucha tristeza acumulada.


End file.
